Once upon a Ichigo
by IkaroRatuburen
Summary: Renji goes to the park one night and finds a orangehaired child....


**Once upon a Ichigo**

disclaimer: I do not own Bleach..But in a alternate universe I do own it and I'm also god...not really...

One day Renji went to the park late at night just to be there.After a while he was about to leave, he walked over to the jungle gym because he thought he had seen an orange cat lying underneath. He bent over to get the cat; he then realized it was actually a small child with bright orange hair. "Oh my god!" he yelled. And grabbed the child and got the kid from under the jungle gym. "Are you ok, little guy?" he asked the kid. The kid didn't respond, he was knocked out cold. "Oh man, this sucks!" Renji said to himself. "What am I gonna do with this kid?" he asked himself. He then picked up the child and went home. When he got home he tried to call a hospital to see if any were open and none were. So he put the child on the couch and put blankets on him and a pillow under his head. He then sat down in a chair that was next to the couch, watching the child until he, himself eventually fell asleep.

_"TODAY'S WEATHER IS SUNNY WITH A CHANCE OF RAIN!"_

A loud radio blared into Renji's ears waking him up suddenly. "AHH HOLY FUCKING MONKEYS!" Renji screamed waking up. "Nngh…what the hell…" Renji said. "Oh yeah! The kid!" Renji looked at the couch and the child wasn't there. "Damnit! Where is he?" He jumped up off the chair and searched all around the house in every room except the kitchen. Renji peeked around the corner of the kitchen and saw the kid sitting in the middle of the floor eating out of a giant bowl of pudding with his hands. "Well hey there little buddy." Renji said softly. The child looked up; he had pudding smeared across his mouth and all over his cheeks. Renji took a step closer and the child's eyes grew big with fright. Renji took another step. The child screamed and dropped the bowl, running into the front room. "Oh no…" Renji said to himself. He quietly went into the front room to find the child hiding under a table.

Renji walked up to the table and sat down next to it. "It's ok little dude, don't be scared." Renji said as nicely as he could. The child was bawling his eyes out and screaming "DUN HOORT MEEE!!" over and over again. Renji placed his hand on his head with an upset look on his face. A tear fell from his eye, he was more angry with whomever hurt this child. Renji asked gently, "Little dude, what's your name?" The child stared at him. He asked him again, "do you even know your name?" The child shook his head. "Um…er…are you hungry? I could get you some food if you'd like" Renji said. The kid nodded his head happily, showing the bruises on his face when he smiled. Renji walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He noticed the child was behind him firmly holding his leg. Renji smiled and asked, "See anything you like?" The child peeked around Renji's leg and his eyes grew large with excitement. He grabbed a plastic box with holes in it that was in the fridge. It was full of strawberries!

"Oh! Do you want strawberries little guy?" Renji asked with a smile. "Stwaabewies?" the child said cutely. "Yeah!" Renji said laughing, "Stwaberries"

The child had a big smile on his face. Renji then noticed that the kid was missing several teeth. Renji smiled back. The child struggled to open the box of strawberries. Renji said, "Here, let me help you!" The child handed him the box and watched him open it. Renji gave it back to the child. When he did the child giggled with glee! Renji watched him eat the strawberries and thought, 'hmm… strawberries' "AHA!" he said loudly, slightly frightening the child. "Oh sorry, sorry" he said, "It was just that I thought of a name for you!" The child looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed "Because in Japanese Ichigo means strawberry!" Renji smiled. The child smiled back and yelled, "ICHIGO!" Ichigo started to laugh. Renji then said, "Ah…I was wondering if you know who your parents are?" Ichigo looked away sadly, "Um… you don't have to answer me… y'know?" Ichigo smiled and continued to eat. Renji walked into the front room and sat in the chair. He picked up the phone and called the police. "Yes… uh hello, I found a small child last night unconscious under a jungle gym, his face is bruised and he's missing teeth… yes… ok thank you… bye" He hung up the phone, and looked into the kitchen and saw Ichigo asleep on the floor with the strawberries next to him on the floor. DING DONG! The doorbell rang. Renji sighed and went to answer the door. It was the police. "Come right in" Renji said. He showed the police to the kitchen "He fell asleep eating strawberries… hehe…" "Well sir, thank you for what you've done, we will see that this child is to be well cared for" Renji woke up Ichigo and said "Ichigo, you have to get up, little buddy, these men are here to take you away…" Ichigo grew sad "Buh daddy… ah wuv yoo…" Renji started to cry "… I'm not your dad, Ichigo I'm just Renji… now go… go with them…" Ichigo started crying loudly. "You named the child?" The policemen asked "Yeah…" said Renji "Well we're sorry but, we've got to take this child now" "all right… goodbye Ichigo!" Renji said, waving at Ichigo while the police took him away. Renji sighed and walked over and lay on the couch. He buried his face into the pillow and cried loudly, soaking the pillow with his tears, he soon fell asleep. The next day he woke up to the ringing of the phone. "Hello? Uh… yeah! Ok!" Renji was happy, the person whom called was the police whom asked him to come down to the station, and it was concerning Ichigo.

Renji put on his jacket and skipped outside, swinging his car keys around, he got in his car and drove to the station. When he got in the lobby the police greeted him with a smile. "Well Mr.Renji we found Ichigo's parents, they are incarcerated and will not be released" said the police. "Well, what does this have to do with me?" Renji asked quietly "Well, since they aren't getting out and you seem to be very attached to Ichigo… we'd like to know if you'd want to… adopt him?" They asked. Renji grew a big smile on his face and started to cry "Yes! I'd love to! Please!" "Well all right." They said. Another policeman opened a door on the other side of the room, Ichigo ran out of the room right up to Renji, jumping into him arms "Daddy!" Ichigo said loudly "Yup! I sure am, Ichigo! I love you!" Renji said with a big smile on his face. On the ride home Ichigo and Renji sang to 'Walking on sunshine'

THE END


End file.
